100 Moments With You
by Overlander43
Summary: A 100 theme writing challenge. Each chapter will be 500-1500 words long. Basically Supermartian, but includes the Young Justice and Justice League once in a while.
1. Introduction

After the rescue of me and the whole Cadmus fiasco, the team – along with the Justice League – headed back to the hideout. Once there, Batman immediately called us in for a debriefing.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," He began. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on _League terms_. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. _I _will deploy you on missions."

The speech, as serious as it was, didn't unburden a thought from their minds, it seemed. Robin was the one who spoke up. "_Real _missions?"

"Yes," Batman replied, turning towards us. "But covert."

Behind everyone, Flash interjected. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"And Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman looked thoughtful. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the side."

Batman nodded slightly. "The five of you will be that team."

"Cooool." Then it settled in. "Wait, five?"

I heard the footsteps behind us before anyone else (_super-hearing_, my mind supplied), and Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad turned around a second later. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, M'gann."

From the tunnel's shadow emerged two green aliens. A tall aging Martian whom I recognized as Manhunter and…

Scarlet hair was the first thing I noticed. A smaller Martian walked up to us, her left arm grabbing her right nervously. Green eyes landed on us, and tentative smile appeared on her face. "H-Hi." M'gann waved.

I frowned. She was a girl. Not the first I've seen since my breakout from Cadmus, but the first of my age-group. Cadmus taught me the basic etiquette on how to act around those older than me – my superiors. However, I didn't exactly know how to act in front of _her_. Are the customs the same even if she's an alien? Would it be wrong to assume I just treat her like I would Wonder-woman, or some other member of the Justice League?

Kid Flash shared a look with Robin. "Liking this gig more every minute~. Uh- welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash." He boasted as if he were the most important thing in the world. "That's Aqualad; Robin. It's cool if you forget their names." Each member recognized waved in greeting.

M'gann put her hands together in shy delight. "I'm honored to be included."

It was as if her words broke a barrier between them, for not a moment later the team approached M'gann and started a conversation. Martian Manhunter watched protectively from the background. And just like that, I was alone in the 'outside' world for the first time. It surprised me how uncomfortable I felt just standing there, but I looked to the side and pretended to examine the floor so no one noticed. After all, Kid Flash didn't introduce me.

Of course, the World's Greatest Detective's kid saw right through me. "Hey, Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin exclaimed, gesturing to come over. I glanced up and before I knew it, my feet started moving until I was a few feet away from M'gann.

I observed in slight awe when her outfit suddenly morphed and shifted. The white shirt she wore slowly became black from the hem up (though the red 'X' remained) and her blue cape disappeared. She glanced down bashfully. "I like your shirt." But once her gaze met mine again, the minimal glimmer of fear was gone and confidence seemed to overtake her for an instant. Her smile was full of such kindness and warmth that I could not stop myself from sending her a smile of my own in return.

Even when Robin nudged me and Kid Flash zoomed over and put his arm around my shoulder, it did not disappear. If anything, that's what made it stay just a bit longer.

Aqualad surveyed us, his new teammates, and spoke. "_Today_ is the day."

He is right. Today is the day I saw the moon for the first time.

Today is the day I became free.

Today is the day that will change my life forever.


	2. Breaking The Rules

There were no assignments today. The Young Justice hasn't had a full-team mission in a while, which was okay for them. It gave each superhero a chance to concentrate on training for an upcoming mission, catching up in schoolwork, and developing more of a relationship between each other. Although not widely known in Mount Justice, two people have advanced their relationship to a new level.

**Superman's POV**

I was engrossed with the feeling of closeness, my heart beating faster, and M'gann's soft lips against mine. Since the mission at Belle Reve, I came to a possibly life-altering conclusion: I deeply care for Miss Martian.

Not 'love' – the G-gnomes taught me very little in that subject, and even after my breakout of Cadmus seven weeks ago I still hadn't acquired anything deemed useful. But I know, without a doubt in my mind, that my feelings for M'gann went beyond teammate and past friendship. My emotions seem to intensify whenever something concerns her. The pure fury I felt towards Frost for freezing M'gann in the block of ice surprised me. At the same time… it felt right.

That was in the past though. Right now, the experience of kissing Miss Martian and everything about her filled my senses. Between the smell of lavender and the touch of her smooth hand on my cheek, I vaguely heard a low whirling sound get closer until Sphere appeared right in front of us beeping erratically. We both broke apart and turned our attention to the new pet.

M'gann giggled. "I think somebody's jealous~!"

But Sphere still beeped. I frowned, contemplating. "Maybe. Or maybe…" Miss Martian and I shared a look and prepared ourselves. Two seconds later Kid Flash appeared, eating what I guessed was the last sandwich in the hideout.

"You two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike," He commented through a mouthful of bread. After the mission with Professor Ivo, Amazo and the MONQI's, Robin informed me that this was my bike, courtesy of the Justice League. I came up with the idea of using the damaged bike as a cover to rendezvous together. The bike really should have been finished by now, but Miss Martian and I were always… preoccupied. "Looks like you need the Wally-man's expertize!" Puffing out his chest, his smile seemed to grow.

We decided not to comment. Sphere made a noise sounding suspiciously like laughter, and we petted him in amusement. If only he knew what really went on. But… no; as far as we knew, the team doesn't know of our short ongoing relationship. It irked me sometimes when Kid Flash flirted with M'gann, but I couldn't do much in risk of the team finding out.

I left that up to Artemis, who would normally whack Wally upside the head. No one complained about her method.

We didn't know how the team would react or if _this _was even allowed. Though M'gann, the optimistic one, suggested they wouldn't mind, we agreed not take the chance. Batman always disapproved on someone breaking the rules, and I – in a unique moment of nervousness – had no intention of facing an angry Batman again.


End file.
